RED's The Color Of Love
by OfficialFlannel
Summary: [Scout x Miss Pauling] Miss Pauling isn't exactly what you would call a "people person". She usually murders and buries them. But one thing she's never done with to a person was becoming their friend. This is what Miss Pauling has to do when she is tasked by The Administrator to keep an eye on a RED team member that is slowly doing better than normal: The Scout.
1. Simple Assignment

Miss Pauling walked down a hallway, her flats making little noise on the concrete floor.

She had been down this hall countless times, yet something felt different. Not bad different, but not good different either. Miss Pauling shook her head to try and clear it off this offending feeling, but it wouldn't leave, so she just tried to ignore it as she found herself in front of her destination.

The Administrator's office.

The Administrator, or Helen as Miss Pauling knew her by, was a woman shrouded in mystery. She hired Miss Pauling and nineteen mercenaries to work for her company: Mann Co. and since then has pitted those nineteen murderous men, split into two teams nicknamed RED and BLU, against each other in seemingly endless battles, both unknowingly fighting for the same employer.

Miss Pauling knew more about the Administrator than anybody, which was saying much as she knew little. But they weren't anything more than co-workers. Helen even stated that they weren't friends, she was her employee, she was her boss. Simple as that.

Miss Pauling slowly and carefully opened the door to Helen's office, peering into the darkened office, which was barely illuminated by several television screens, she called out.

"Administrator? Ma'am? Are you there?"

When she was answered by silence, Pauling almost went to close the door before a voice called out from in the room.

"Miss Pauling. Come In."

Miss Pauling quickly opened the door fully and stepped in. She walked over to where the Administrator was sitting at her desk, her back to her employee as she watched the camera feed on the television monitors. Her cat-like yellow eyes seemed to glow the darkness as she stared straight ahead, unblinking. She didn't even seem to move or react as she snapped at Miss Pauling as the smaller woman made a move towards her.

"Stay where you are! And. . .watch with me."

Miss Pauling stepped back slightly but watched the cameras. Several shots of the landscape of Dustbowl were being shown, with both RED and BLU mercenaries fighting for ownership of a control point. RED was losing as several BLU members closed in on the final control point, then out of nowhere, a Medic pocketing a Scout rushed in, uber-charged and ready. They were able to weaken the opposing force for their teammates to clean up the wounded. The Administrator leaned forward, pausing the action. She finally turned around to face her assistant.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing, Miss Pauling?"

Miss Pauling looked at the screens and then looked back at the Administrator's expressionless face.

"No, ma'am. I don't"

The Administrator then turned around, grabbing a file off of her desk, she handed it to Miss Pauling. The other women opened it and saw it was the file for Scout.

 _ **Name: Jeremy**_

 _ **Age: 25** _

_**Birthplace: Boston, Massachusetts** _

_**Class: Scout** _

_**Weapons Of Choice: Scattergun, Mad Milk, Boston Basher**_

"The RED Scout is doing better, even without his Medic friend there. His skill and overall performance have increased greatly over the past few weeks."

The Administrator stopped and took a puff of her cigarette before continuing, "And I want to know why. Scout's earlier work has been rather. . .chaotic. He didn't care before, so why does he care now?"

"I'm not quite sure, Ma'am."

"Well, I have a simple assignment for you. I want you to go to the RED base and stay with the mercenaries. Get closer to the Scout and figure out why he's doing this. If you find out anything that may jeopardize this company, you must **terminate** Scout."

Miss Pauling nodded, quiet and grim.

Then Helen turned around in her chair and faced the cameras again without another word. She then turned to leave, but as she made it to the door, The Administrator called out to her one final time.

"And Miss Pauling?"

She turned her head and stared at the back of the chair, "Yes, Administrator."

"Do **not** fail me."

Miss Pauling nodded again and left without another word. She had job to do. And she was going to do it.


	2. Warm Welcome

Miss Pauling made it to the RED Base within a matter of hours. As she neared the front entrance of an old-looking war bunker, she could tell it was made to look like it had been abandoned for decades. But she knew behind the front door was technology, medicine, and even men far advanced than anything else in this area.

She pressed the doorbell, which buzzed loudly, which would hopefully help in alerting the men inside their new "roommate" had arrived. Suddenly the door was thrown open and Miss Pauling had a gun aimed at her head, the gun in question was being held by a very angry looking man in overalls and a hardhat. It was the RED team's Engineer.

"Now ya'll better start talking before I start shooting! Who are you, and why are you here?"

"Engie, don't shoot! It's me, Pauling."

That wiped the angered look off of the Texan's face right quick, replaced by a look of shock. He lowered the gun and stepped closer towards the woman.

"Miss Pauling? Why in Sam Hill didn't you say anything? I was about to pump you full a' lead"

Miss Pauling smiled, despite her racing heart, "I didn't get a chance. There was a gun aimed at my face."

Now it was Engie's turn to give a sheepish smile as he spoke, "Oh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. But why are you even here? It's not time for our yearly review, is it?"

Miss Pauling shook her head, "No, I'm on an important mission for The Administrator. I'm here to just watch you guys, ask questions. That sorta thing."

Engie nodded, "Well, let's get inside then. The team'll be dying to see ya."

 _ **X X X**_

The first thing Miss Pauling was greeted with when she entered the RED's base was an over-excited Pyro, who hugged her tight in a bear hug. Miss Pauling nearly felt the air get forcibly sucked out of her as Pyro's death hug held her.

"Hey, P-Pyro. Nice to. . .see you too."

"Mmph!"

Engie saw that their guest was slowly changing color and decided Pyro's affection might not be very good for her health so he tapped his gas-masked friend on the shoulder.

"Ah, Pyro? Miss Paulin shouldn't be turning purple, ya think?"

Pyro now noticed his hug was doing more harm than good, so he released her. Miss Pauling tried not to look too relieved to be out of the rib-crushing embrace, and instead gave the Pyro a smile.

"Thanks for that, Pyro."

Pyro nodded happily and went to do go whatever it was RED's resident arsonist did when he wasn't giving lethal hugs to poor visitors. After Pyro left, Engie led Miss Pauling to the busiest area in the entire base: the small kitchen/dining hall. You'd think a bunch of murderous mercenaries wouldn't know a thing about cooking, but a couple of the mercs were pretty good cooks, Engie and Heavy especially. The dining hall was mostly empty, save for Medic and Heavy playing chess in the corner of the room. They both saw Miss Pauling and stood up, confusion written on their faces.

"Fräulein Pauling, why are you here?"

"Hi, Medic. I'm here on an important mission from the Administrator. Gotta keep an eye on Scout for a few days."

Heavy snorted in disinterest, "Why does little baby man need watched?"

Miss Pauling just shrugged, "No clue."

Heavy just grunted in reply and walked off, "Come along, doctor.", and Medic followed him like a puppy on a leash. Miss Pauling ignored the weird feeling she got from those two and turned back to Engineer.

The Texan smiled, "Yeah, they're a strange pair. You said you need to see Scout, well let's go. Follow me."


	3. Magic In A Young Merc's Heart

Scout was in his own room, the one farthest away from the mess hall. That was well-suited for him as he would always dash down the hallway for breakfast, leaving his slower teammates, like Heavy and Soldier behind. Engie led Miss Pauling to the young man's room and then left, saying he needed to get back to his workshop to work on some things for the upcoming battles.

Miss Pauling didn't see any point in waiting, so she knocked on the door, "Scout?"

No answer came, but Miss Pauling heard some noise behind the door, the sounds of footstep coming closer to the door before it was flung open and standing in the doorway was Scout. He stared at the newcomer, seeing that it was Miss Pauling his face split into a wide smile.

"Miss Pauling! What a pleasant surprise. Why are you here?"

"I'm here to see you."

Scout's smile went away, replaced by a look of confusion and a frown, "Me? Why?"

"That's classified. Sorry."

Scout's smile was back as he let a chuckle, "Classified, huh?"

Miss Pauling nodded and was about to say something when a siren was heard and The Administrator's voice boomed over the intercoms.

"Mission beginning in 10 minutes. All mercenaries get ready to FIGHT!"

Scout stared up at the intercom and then back at Miss Pauling, the smile never leaving his face, "Well, c'mon. You heard the boss. Time for some fun!"

 _ **X X X**_

Today's mission was **Capture The Flag** or **CTF** as the mercs liked to call it. The rules were simple: Try and get enemy intel and try and defend your intel. Simple enough for a bunch of killers anyway.

Scout was the main candidate for capturing the Blu team's intel as he was the fastest team member so he could be in and out with little to no problem. The ten minute set-up time was used to make sure everyone had their weapons oiled and ready for killing. Scout held his Scattergun close and smiled at Miss Pauling, who was off to the side watching him with a clipboard in her hands.

"You ready to see some magic? I'll friggin destroy 'em!"

"I bet you will."

"Oh, just you watch me."

Miss Pauling couldn't help but smile at Scout's belief in himself that he was utterly invincible. He was so cocky, yet at the same time she could see in his eyes he was actually nervous about fighting while she watched.

Those short ten minutes seemed to go by in ten seconds as The Administrator's voice came again, counting down from ten before another siren was heard, the gates opened, and all hell seemed to break loose as those nine red-clad men rushed out into what seemed like certain death, cheering and bellowing like they were going to having an enjoyable time shooting and exploding their foes. To some of the REDs, they probably would.

Although the mission and all the fighting took several hours, Miss Pauling felt like it just started and ended in a blink of an eye. The RED team won yet again, Scout was the top MVP with being able to not only capture the intelligence three times in a row but also take down a Heavy/Medic combo with little help. It was remarkable. It was unbelievable.

"Nope.", Miss Pauling thought to herself with a small smile.

"It was just Scout showing some magic."


	4. Phone Calls And Chocolate Milk

The RED base, for once, was quiet. It was late into the night after Scout's amazing performance and everyone was sound asleep. Except for two, Scout and Miss Pauling. Since Miss Pauling was going to stay awhile and she was there to watch Scout, Engie figured she could just sleep in his room. Luckily Scout had a small couch in his room, along with his own bed, so she had a place to sleep.

Miss Pauling left his room though and tried to find her way to the kitchen. The RED base was a maze of hallways and rooms and she was sure she got lost a few times before she found herself in the kitchen. She looked through the fridge, seeing sandwiches, cases of beer, and an expired jug of chocolate milk. Seeing as the milk was only expired by a few days, it couldn't be **that** bad, right?

She poured herself a small glass and nearly had a heart attack when she turned around and saw someone standing in the doorway. It was Spy, smoking as usual. He stepped towards Miss Pauling and nodded.

"Evening, Miss Pauling."

"Spy! Jesus, you scared me. Why are you awake?"

Spy smiled, 'I could ask you the same question, Madame."

Miss Pauling shrugged and held up the glass of milk, "I was thirsty."

Spy nodded and let out a puff of smoke before speaking, "I see. Well, to answer you. I just don't sleep well some nights."

"You don't seem like the kind of guy who gets nightmares, Spy."

Spy's smile went away as he shook his head "I'm also the kind of guy who has done a lot of horrible things to people. Some who deserved it. Others. . .who didn't."

Miss Pauling nodded, not knowing what to really say. Spy just let out a yawn and smiled softly. Spy walked closer to her and stared into her eyes as he spoke once more.

"Keep him safe, Miss Pauling."

Miss Pauling knew who he was talking about, and nodded, 'I will."

Spy smiled again, "Je vous remercie", and then walked out of the kitchen.

Miss Pauling wasn't really surprised that Spy wanted to make sure Scout was safe. It was pretty normal after all.

Pretty normal for a parent to care about their child.

 _ **X X X**_

As Miss Pauling was walking back to Scout's room, she was just about to open the door when she thought she heard Scout talking to someone in his room. Was another teammate in the room with him?

Wait, no.

It sounded like he was talking on the phone.

"I'm working on it."

The person on the other line sounded feminine and their voice was soft and laced with worry. Scout sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Miss Pauling was surprised to see Scout had tears in his eyes

"I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll figure out something, I. . .I promise. I love you."

Miss Pauling waited until Scout hung up to enter the room. Scout turned at the sound of his door opening and saw it was just Miss Pauling.

"Oh, Miss Pauling. How ya. . .How ya doing?"

"I'm fine, Scout. But are you okay? I thought I heard you talking to someone on the phone. It didn't sound too good."

Scout's eyes went to ground as he sighed, tears still present in them, 'Oh, that. It's nothing really. Just some personal stuff."

Miss Pauling walked over to Scout and sat next to him on his bed. She placed a hand on his shoulder, he looked up at her hand, then shifted his gaze to her face.

"Scout, you can tell. I'm your friend."

"I don't think it-"

"Scout! It matters. Please just tell me."

Scout sighed, "Miss Pauling. It's my Ma. She's sick."

"She's sick? That's not too bad, right? I'm sure she'll get better soon."

Scout shook his head and looked away, "No, she. . "

Scout started to cry softly, something completely out of character for him as his shoulders shuddered lightly.

"She has cancer, Miss Pauling."


	5. A Quick Little Chat

Miss Pauling's heart sunk as what Scout just said registered inside her mind. His mother had cancer. She was dying as they spoke. Pauling watched as Scout wiped away his tears, sniffed once and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

She leaned forward and hugged him tight, "I'm sorry, Scout."

Scout held her tightly as he spoke between shaky breathes, "I have no clue what to freakin' do. I'm freaking out, Miss P."

Miss Pauling broke the embrace and stared the young Bostonian in the eyes, "Is this why you've been doing better in matches lately? To try and get extra pay to help your mother?"

Scout nodded, "I just can't lose her. Without her, I gots nothin'."

"What about your brothers? Your dad?"

"Brothers are all grown-up, moved away. Got families of their own to worry about. As for my dad, well he's dead. Died before I was born, is what my Ma told me."

Miss Pauling's eyes were suddenly very interested in the bed's sheets as she looked away. She knew the truth though. She knew Scout's father just disappeared when he was a baby. But then again, Scout's dad disappeared often. It hurt her that he was possibly going to lose his mom and not even know who he is father was. Miss Pauling sighed, she had to tell him. Maybe it would help, maybe it would make things worse.

"Scout, Can I tell you something?"

Scout looked confused, but nodded, "Okay, shoot."

"Scout, your-"

Miss Pauling's confession was suddenly interrupted by the sound of radio static and. . .The Administrator's voice.

" **Would Miss Pauling please meet me in my quarters at once. Thank you.** "

Miss Pauling wasn't surprised to figure out that Helen was here as well. Of course, she would be close by to keep an eye on Miss Pauling in order to make sure she was keeping an eye on Scout.

"I'll tell you later. Gotta go, Scout."

Scout nodded once more and then laid down on his bed, rolled over, and shut his eyes. Miss Pauling got up from her spot on the edge of his bed and left his room. Although she always got lost, there was one room she could never forget how to get to even if she tried.

The Administrator's quarters.

 _ **X X X**_

The Administrator was smoking when Miss Pauling entered. She always did, even inside her normally air-tight office. Helen turned around and gave Miss Pauling a smile, but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a smile that held no warmth. A simple mask was all it was.

"Miss Pauling."

"Administrator."

"I just thought I'd see how you and the Scout are doing. Has he shown any unusual signs or behavior?"

Miss Pauling shook her head, "No, ma'am. But there is something you should know."

"Yes, Miss Pauling?"

"His mother has become deathly ill. She has cancer."

The Administrator's normally neutral facial expression changed for a split second. Had Miss Pauling not known her employer well enough, she may have missed it. Helen actually looked shocked and then saddened by this news before her normal deadpan expression came back.

"I see. Well, that is unfortunate. Why are you telling me this, Miss Pauling?"

"Because he can help her, but only if he gets enough money to-"

"Absolutely not."

"But Administrator-"

" **No! Not another word, Miss Pauling!** " Helen's voice was firm and cracked like a whip

Miss Pauling hung her head as her employer fumed slightly, her face nearly resembling anger as she spoke softly again.

"You are dismissed, Miss Pauling."

Miss Pauling nodded and was about to leave when Helen stopped her again.

"Miss Pauling. Do your job. . ."

The Administrator paused for a second and took a puff of her cigarette, the smoke seeming to flow from everywhere.

". . .or I will do mine."


	6. Machines And Medicine

A couple of days went by as Miss Pauling continued to observe Scout and his work in matches. He was becoming MVP nearly every round and winning almost every single time. During a longer break between matches, Miss Pauling was approached by Medic, the older German man gave her a slightly nervous smile.

"Hello, Miss Pauling."

"Hi Medic. You look like you need something."

Medic chuckled softly, "Am I zat obvious? Anyway, I was vondering if you could help me with something. . .important."

"Hmm? How important?"

"Very."

Miss Pauling nodded, "Okay, what do you need?"

The Medic smile went away and he looked hesitant, "Vell. . .It's rather embarrassing. I need someone to help me. . .show affection to another person."

Miss Pauling smiled, looking a tad amused, "You mean you want me to help you show Heavy that you like him, huh?"

Medic's cheeks flushed slightly as he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Ja. Misha has been my friend and teammate for years now and we've always felt closer to each other than anyone else. He means very much to me. He is the only person I. . ."

Miss Pauling nodded and gripped the older man's arm and he stopped talking and looked up at her, "Medic, I understand."

Medic smiled softly, "Danke, Fräulein Pauling."

"You go, don't worry. I'll figure something out, alright?"

Medic then left and another person soon came up to Miss Pauling. It was Pyro. Miss Pauling gave the mute pyromaniac a smile, despite them nearly choking her to death when she arrived.

"Hey, Pyro! How ya doing, buddy?"

"Mmph! Mmmmph!"

When Miss Pauling looked mildly confused at Pyro's gibberish, so the firebug quickly ran and returned with a notepad and a pencil. They scribbled down a sentence and headed it to the woman. Pyro's handwriting looked like a small child had written it instead of a murderous arsonist.

"GOOD, YOU NIcE LAdy."

Miss Pauling smiled, "Thank you, Pyro."

Pyro nodded happily and wrote another note, handing it to her quickly.

"ENgieE nEeds hAlp. SiCk."

Miss Pauling couldn't really make out some of Pyro's words, but she got the gist of it. The Engineer was apparently sick and Pyro was worried about their friend. So Miss Pauling made her way to Engie's workshop, Pyro hot on her heels the whole way.

 _ **X X X**_

Miss Pauling knocked on the door to Engineer's workshop and she heard coughing and a hoarse voice, "Come in", so she pushed open the door and walked to where Engie's was slumped in his chair. Engie looked terrible, his face was red and he was sweating buckets. He looked up at Miss Pauling and Pyro,

"Oh, hello Miss-" Engie suddenly sat up and coughed hard before sinking back in his chair, "-Pauling, what are ya doing here?"

"Pyro came to me and told you that you weren't feeling yourself today."

"Ah, it's just a little stomach bug. It'll. . .pass."

Miss Pauling looked at the Texan sternly and so did Pyro, although under their mask and he sighed, 'Fine, I'll go to the doc if that'll make ya happy"

Pyro nodded vigorously and pulled Engie from his chair and basically dragged him out of the room. Miss Pauling saw herself out and bumped into Scout on the way towards Medic's infirmary. The young man gave her a grin.

"Miss Paulin', fancy running into you here!"

Miss Pauling didn't stop walking as Scout trudged behind her, "Scout, not now. I'm busy."

"Busy enough to answer a question?"

Miss Pauling stopped walking and turned around to face Scout, "What kind of question?"

"What were you going to tell me before you had to leave?"

Miss Pauling's heart nearly stopped. She totally forgot she was going to tell Scout who his real father was a couple nights ago before The Administrator's timely interruption.

"Well, I was going to tell you that I know-"

Suddenly before Miss Pauling could get any more words out, Heavy came running, yes running, towards the two. He stopped, heaving breaths as he tried to speak.

"Doktor told me to find you. . .needs help with something he won't tell Heavy about."

Miss Pauling let out an annoyed sighed, of course, someone was going to interrupt her yet again. "What does he need, Heavy/"

Heavy shrugged and grunted, 'Wouldn't tell Heavy. Just said to get Pauling."

Pauling nodded and turned to Scout, "We can talk later. Gotta go. Again."

Scout seemed disappointed, but nodded and left. Miss Pauling suddenly felt weightless and she figured out why real quick: Heavy picked her up in one giant hand.

"Heavy, what are you doing?!"

"Well be faster than you walking with baby legs."

And with a terrified Miss Pauling in hand, the lumbering Russian thundered down the hallway.


	7. Confessions Of A German

Heavy burst into Medic's infirmary, Miss Pauling in hand. He set the woman down and called out.

"Doktor! I brought tiny Pauling."

Coughing and Pyro's muffled words could be heard in the other room as Medic entered the room and smiled at Miss Pauling and Heavy, "Wunderbar. You can leave, Herr Heavy"

"But-"

Medic's smile went away, replaced with a stern look, "Mikhail, please. Leave us for now."

Heavy seemed more than annoyed by the request, but complied and left the room. Medic sighed in relief and turned to Miss Pauling. She waved a hand towards the other room, which had since then gone quiet.

"How's Engie doing?"

"Engineer is just sick. With bedrest and some food, he'll be fine. Anyway, I'm sure you don't think I just called you here to talk about our Texan friend."

Miss Pauling nodded again, "You got any ideas about how to tell Heavy yet, Doc?"

Medic sighed again and shook his head, "Nein, I have no idea. That's why I really need **your** help. You, being a woman, should know things about. . .romance."

"Thanks, I guess? You could just tell him, you know."

"You mean just **talk** to Heavy?"

Miss Pauling nodded again, "Yup. It can't fail."

Medic bit his lower lip in nervousness and stare down at his feet, "It could. He could not feel the same way, he could injure me, he could-"

"Medic."

Medic looked up and saw Miss Pauling had a determined smile on her face and he suddenly felt less worried, seeing how confident she was in her plan.

"You can do this. I believe in you.'

Medic relaxed and small smile appeared on his lips, "Then I'll do it."

Medic then marched triumphantly out of the room and headed towards where Heavy went, Miss Pauling watching as he soon disappeared from view. She heard Pyro's mumbling start up again and decided to see how Engie was holding up. She walked towards the back of the infirmary where Engie and Pyro were.

Engineer was laying in a cot with Pyro trying to feed the sicken man some soup. Engie wouldn't eat any as the soup was boiling hot due to Pyro "cooking" the soup with their flamethrower. Engie turned and saw Miss Pauling, giving the woman a smile.

"Howdy, Miss Pauling."

"Hey, Engie. I just came to see how you're doing."

Engineer jerked his head towards Pyro, "I'm doing mighty fine, Pyro's a fine nurse. Minus the cooking skills."

Pyro took slight offense and grumbled in annoyance before getting distracted by the spoon their hand and returning to their normal oblivious joy. Engie chuckled at his friend's sudden switch in temperament.

"Pyro, you are a funny one, ain't ya?"

Pyro pulled the Texan in a surprise hug, the man giving out a choked cry before patting the firebug on the back. This caused Miss Pauling to crack a small smile at the two. After talking to them for a few more minutes, she said goodbye and left the infirmary.

That's when she was suddenly aware of the shouting.

 _ **X X X**_

 _ **Short cliffhanger chapter cause I'm a douche like that xD**_

 _ **Don't worry though, cause I'll have another chapter up by either tomorrow or Saturday.**_

 _ **So stay tuned!**_


	8. A Favor For A Favor

As soon as Miss Pauling heard the angry shouts of two men, she knew something hadn't gone quite right as she dashed down the hallway and found herself in the dining hall where the shouting was.

Medic and Heavy were both red-faced and angry, with Medic jabbing a finger into Heavy's chest as he yelled at the larger man, who in turn shouted back with more volume.

"Why is this so hard for you to understand, Domkop!"

"Heavy has no clue what you are talking about. Medic is acting strange and I do not know why."

"You know exactly why I'm acting like this."

Heavy shook his head in frustration, "I don't. All Heavy know is you are my friend and partner in battleground. What more does Heavy need to know."

Medic had utter fury and murder in his eyes and Miss Pauling was sure he was going to try and attack the larger man, which would only end in possible bloodshed, so she quickly pushed herself between the two mercenaries, pushing them apart.

"Both of you stop! Enough!"

Both Heavy and Medic turned their angry glares towards the small woman between them and Miss Pauling was sure she was going to be one getting attacked, but Medic just sighed deeply and hung his head, all traces of anger gone.

"I. . I'm sorry, Mikhail."

Heavy's anger had subsided and he too looked ashamed cause of his childish outburst, he looked at Medic and muttered, "Heavy is sorry for hurting doktor's feelings."

Miss Pauling quickly got out from between the two men and watched as Medic came closer to Heavy and Heavy just stared at the older man. Medic looked up at the large Russian and whispered to him.

"Misha, you domkop. What I was trying to tell you is that. . .I love you."

Heavy's eyes went big and he just muttered, "Oh."

Medic's face was red again, this time from embarrassment, "I know, I know. I am a man, you are a man. It's strange, but I love you.

Heavy put a large hand on the German doctor's shoulder and gave him a smile, "I understand. Heavy is not good with words or feelings. But I know I feel the same."

Medic seemed surprised, but his face broke out in a smile as he grabbed Heavy's face and kissed him with passion and Heavy welcomed it. Miss Pauling smiled to herself, watching the display of newly blossom affection. When Medic finally needed air and pulled away, he turned to Miss Pauling.

"Thank you, Miss Pauling."

Miss Pauling nodded, "Anytime, doc."

She then walked out of the dining hall and made her way to Scout's room, where she flopped down on the couch and instantly fell asleep, exhausted from the day's events.

 _ **X X X**_

Miss Pauling woke up hours later, but it only seemed like minutes to the woman. The base was all quiet and dark. She looked at Scout, who was fast asleep in his own bed, which made her suddenly remember something she completely forgot since she decided to help Medic with his problem:

Scout's mom.

Maybe Medic could. . .

Miss Pauling didn't waste any time as she got up from the couch and ran towards Medic's own room, which was right next to his infirmary. She knocked on the door louder than she meant to and Medic opened the door, looking tired and slightly annoyed.

"Do you have any idea vhat- Oh, Miss Pauling."

"Hey, can I ask you favor?"

Medic yawned for a second before answering, "Of course. After all, you helped me, so it only seems fair, ja?"

Pauling smiled wide and hugged the man, "Thanks a bunch, Medic!"

Medic seemed slightly uncomfortable by her hugs, but patted her on the back, "Yes, yes. Now, what did you need?"

Pauling pulled away, "Scout's mom is really sick. She has cancer and Scout is freaking out."

Medic didn't seem surprised and nodded, "I figured there must be a reason why he was suddenly doing remarkably well in our recent matches. As sad as I find this news, why are you telling me this?"

"You heal people, doc. Bring them back to life and all that. So couldn't the medigun or something be used to heal cancer cells, same like with bullet wounds?"

Medic put a hand to his eyes to rub them as he answered, "Vell, it's a stretch, but it may work. But how are we going to get Scout's mom here or me to her to even try this?

Pauling just smiled, "You just leave it to me."


	9. Just Standing Up

As soon as Scout heard of Miss Pauling's somewhat insane plan, he wanted to kiss her.

More than he normally did.

He was smiling bigger than she had ever seen him and he suddenly pulled her into a hug and she held him back.

"Miss P, You are a freakin amazing woman!"

Pauling smiled and flushed slightly at the compliment, "Thanks, Scout. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? This is you telling me you gots a plan to save my Ma's life. Of course, it's a big freakin deal!"

It made Miss Pauling feel happy to see Scout so joyous about something. Something she did. Scout hugged her again and let sped off, possibly going to call his mother to tell her the great news. So far everything during her stay at the RED Base was going wonderful, she really felt things were looking up for her.

Then Miss Pauling was called to report to the Administrator's office, immediately shattering any hopes she had about things going in her favor for once.

 _ **X X X**_

"Miss Pauling, do you know why you are here?"

"No, Ma'am"

That was a lie. Of course, she knew why she was in Helen's office. She was probably breaking a lot of rules and things to help Scout's mom and the Administrator wasn't happy. She wasn't smoking for once, instead just stared at Miss Pauling, who tried her hardest not to look away from her employer's intense gaze.

"You are here because we have a problem. You have a problem."

Pauling didn't say anything as she knew there was nothing she could say to fix this or deny it, so Helen continued.

"Your. . .help regarding the Heavy Weapons specialist and the medicinal specialist was very unprofessional in my eyes. They were teammates, co-workers. Nothing more.

"But Administrator, they love each other. Is that so bad?"

The Administrator sneered slightly, looking annoyed, "Love has no place in war, Miss Pauling."

"Sometimes love is what makes wars end, Ma'am."

"And another thing. This whole deal with trying to help the Red Scout's mother is foolish and is to be stopped as well."

"Helen. Please. Let me help Scout's mom, I have a plan-"

"Miss Pauling. Enough. We are finished discussing this. Leave."

Miss Pauling began to feel something for her boss she never felt before: Anger. She was angry that The Administrator was going to let someone's own mother die even though she could be easily saved. She was angry she thought killing was more important than bringing two people together in love. She stomped her foot down hard, surprising both herself and The Administrator.

"No."

The Administrator leaned forward in her chair, her eyes gleaming with slight murder, "No?"

"No, I won't let you just sit by while a person's own flesh and blood dies from a horrible disease. I'm going to help her, and you can't stop me."

Her anger faded slowly and then Miss Pauling's blood ran cold as she realized what she just done. She had talked back to her boss, for the first time since she worked for her. And The Administrator looked utterly shocked. She waited for the older woman to yell at her. Or shoot her outright.

Maybe both.

But instead, The Administrator just sighed deeply and spoke softly, "Fine. Miss Pauling, you may try and save the Scout's mother if it means that much you to, although I don't understand why."

"Really? Thank you, Helen. Thank you so much."

The Administrator gave her a smile, the one that meant anything but kindness.

"Don't thank me, Miss Pauling. As soon as this foolishness is over, so is your employment at Mann Co. "

"W-What?"

"Be lucky it's only your job and not your life as well. I do hope this was worth it."


	10. That Spy's A Freakin' Dad!

Scout could never sit or stand still for long, even as a baby he would always be moving. Some moments like during classes in high school or at a fancy restaurant with his brothers and his ma, he'd always be moving. Kicking his legs, rubbing his fingers together. Just. . .moving.

The long bus trip back to his hometown of Boston was one of those moments. He fidgeted in the seat he shared with Miss Pauling, switching his gaze from the outside to Miss Pauling's face and back again. When Miss Pauling saw him looking, she gave him a reassuring smile which helped calm his nervousness some.

After the meeting with Helen was over, Pauling found Scout in his room, just finishing up a phone call. He told his mom everything and though she sounded weaker than usual, he could tell she was happy. Pauling then told him that the Administrator was letting her and him go to help his mom, but she left out the "losing her job" part as she didn't want him to worry about her right now. So here they were, on a bus headed for Scout's mom. They didn't bring Medic with them for this first visit as they figured the hospital wasn't going to let seemingly senile man who claimed to be a doctor, despite never going to medical school, to heal a cancer patient with a "healing beam" as Pauling was sure they'd seem crazy and be kicked out real quick. Besides them, the only passenger was an old homeless guy, sleeping in one of the front seats. The bus trip was going to take a while, so Scout and Miss Pauling decided to make small talk to pass the time.

Scout was up for talking about anything, especially if it involved him.

Scout laughed a bit too loud as he was talking, "Oh! This one time during a match, I was able to kill the BLU Sniper a dozen times before the round ended. Man, was he pissed after that!"

Miss Pauling couldn't help, but laugh with Scout, "Ha! I bet."

"So tell me something crazy you did."

"Remember that time we fought the **huge** bread monster? That was probably the craziest and most fun thing I ever did, even if it did cost me my one day off. And that's really it. Besides, you know, killing and burying witnesses to your guy's crimes."

Scout chuckled and gazed out the window, "Yea, man. We kill a lot of people, huh?"

Pauling nodded and sighed, "We sure do."

 _ **X X X**_

The sky had darkened and everything around was quiet when the bus dropped Miss Pauling and Scout at the hospital. Scout stared up at the immense building before pointing towards one of the floors at the top.

"My Ma's room is on that floor."

"What are you going to tell her? I mean does she know what you really do for a living?"

Scout shook his head and started to walk towards the entrance, "No, I told her I worked for some big shipping company. Didn't need her to worry about me getting killed every day."

Scout pulled the door open and stepped inside the brightly lit lobby area. There was a receptionist area in the front with several hallways and rooms around the lobby, branching off into different parts of the hospital. Scout quickly fixed his hair and walked, with what could be described as swagger, towards the young lady working away at her computer. When she saw him, even Miss Pauling could tell she was less than impressed with this 20-something old guy walking around like he owned the place.

"Can I help you. . .sir?"

Scout leaned against the desk and grinned, "I'm sure you can, babe. I need to see the patient in room HL3 please."

The woman's annoyance only increased when he called her babe and Miss Pauling gave her a look of sympathy. The clerk quickly typed something on her computer and then looked back at Scout, whose grin never left his face.

"The room is opened now. You can take the elevator up if you'd like."

"Wonderful! Thanks, beautiful."

The clerk looked like she was going to scream at him, but Pauling quickly pulled him away and basically dragged him to the elevator. Scout pressed one of the buttons and the doors slid closed. Soft elevator music started to play for a moment and then abruptly stopped as the doors opened back up, revealing the darkened hallway of the top floor. Scout and Miss Pauling walked down the hall, glancing at room numbers until they found the one Scout's mom was in. Scout suddenly felt worried, scared even, as his hand grasped the doorknob.

He hadn't seen his mom in a couple of months since she was diagnosed and put in the ER. Would she still look the same? Her hair could be gone, she could be decaying and dying as he stood there. Maybe she'd be so consumed by cancer, she wouldn't be able to recognize her own son. Scout suddenly felt tears brimmed in his eyes as he tried to stop these unpleasant thoughts that flooded his mind. He quickly wiped his eyes to avoid Miss Pauling seeing him cry, but he knew by the look on her face that she had already seen. She put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Hey. . .it'll be okay."

Scout nodded and took a couple deep breathes before muttering, "Okay, okay. Here we go." and opening the door to the room. There wasn't much in the room except for a few chairs against the far wall and a bed for the patient against the opposite wall. Scout's mom was in the bed and when she saw Scout, she gave a weak smile.

"Jeremy, you made it. Sit down so we can talk."

Scout pulled the chair from the other side of the room and sat next to his mom's side. She looked mostly the same since Scout last saw her, only really looking more thin than usual. Pauling stood awkwardly by the door, unsure if she should sit by Scout with his mother. Scout saw this and nodded, silently telling her it was okay to come over, so she grabbed the other chair and sat down.

"Ma, this is my friend. Miss Pauling."

Scout's mom looked to the young woman and gave her a warm smile, 'Hi, dear."

"Hello, Ma'am."

"Jeremy already told me on the phone what you did. How you found someone he works with who can help me. Somehow anyway."

Miss Pauling nodded, "Yes, this man is a miracle worker. He could bring people back to life if he wanted to."

"I can't wait to meet him then."

Miss Pauling was about to say something when there was a knock at the door, causing them to quiet down and stare at the door. Figuring it was a doctor or a nurse, Scout got up and opened the door. But it wasn't the doctor or one of the nurses.

It was the homeless guy from the bus.

"Hey, you're that old dude from earlier! Are you following us, why are you-"

The man ignored Scout and pushed past him towards Scout's mom. Scout whirled around and was about to strike the man when his mom spoke up.

"Jeremy, honey. Stop that."

"Why? What's this old creep doing here, Ma?"

Scout's mom looked away before sighing, "Hon, that old creep. . .is your dad."

Scout's heart dropped into his stomach as what his mom said registered inside his brain, "What?"

Suddenly the old man went up in smoke like he just suddenly caught on fire with no flames. Then the old man's features and clothes changed until a man in a red ski mask, matching the suit he wore.

It was Spy.

Scout's mom sat up a bit, and looked away from Spy and back to Scout.

"I knew what you really did for work. I always knew you were risking your life for money and everything. But I knew you'd be safe cause you had your dad watching over you."

Scout was still in shock, but was able to choke out a few more words, "You mean. . ."

Scout's ma nodded and looked away.

"Spy's your real father."


	11. Too Little, Too Late

"No way. No **fucking** way is that baguette-smelling spook my dad."

Spy ignored the insult and spoke for the first time since he arrived, "It's true, Jeremy."

Scout turned around, angry fire in his eyes as he pointed a finger at Spy, 'You don't call me that. Ever!"

Scout's mom may have been dying and sick, but she still was a woman with a temper as she snapped at Scout.

"Hey! Enough."

Scout looked slightly embarrassed, being told off by his mom. "Fine. But why? Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Scout's mom looked away, the anger was gone from her. "I thought it was better this way. Thinking your dad was just some no-name who died before you were born. I'm sorry,

Scout's face was red with anger as he stuttered out, **"** Bet. . .Better this way?"

Spy then placed a hand on Scout's shoulder and Scout nearly lost it as he was about to attack his newly discovered father, but another knock at the door stopped. He threw Spy's hand off of him and went to open the door. It was the receptionist from downstairs.

"Sir, visiting hours are over. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Seriously," Scout sighed, "Great."

Scout gave his mom a hug before he left, and she pulled him close when he moved to leave.

"Don't let your anger take over you. He might be the only parent you got left soon."

Scout's heart nearly shattered as he remembered why they were here in the first place and just how grim their situation really was. Scout nodded, heart heavy as he walked out of the room and left the hospital.

 _ **X X X**_

The bus trip back to the RED Base was a quiet and awkward one. Scout didn't feel like talking with Miss Pauling. knowing full well that Spy was sitting in the back again, undisguised this time. Scout didn't show it, but Pauling could feel the anger boiling inside him that threaten to blow if not contained. She held his hand and gave it a small squeeze. Scout looked down at his hand intertwined with hers and he felt a little better.

But when your dad is one of the men you've spent years killing with, it's sorta hard to be happy.

The bus stopped and dropped them off in front of the base hours later. The sun had risen over the desert scenery around them and Scout might have thought it looked beautiful, but he couldn't really appreciate it when all he could focus was that Spy was his dad.

 **Spy** was his **dad**. He couldn't believe it even though he knew it was one hundred percent true. Spy was suddenly next to him, watching the sunrise as he tried to find words to speak.

"Jeremy. . .Scout, I'm sorry."

Then Scout exploded like a grenade.

He turned towards Spy, anger burned hot in his eyes and he screamed out, " **Sorry!? You're fucking sorry? You left me and my mom for years. Why? Where were you the last twenty fucking years!? You are a horrible excuse for a father and I wish I never knew the truth."**

Spy was heartbroken and speechless as Scout hurled insults at him. Pauling quickly pushed herself between them and looked at Scout, a silent plea in her eyes.

"Scout, please stop. He knows what he did was wrong, but he cares about you."

"Why are you defending him? What-"

Scout's face suddenly went slack as he looked at Miss Pauling like he didn't recognize her. He looked utterly broken and the anger started to ebb away, replaced by disbelief.

"You. . You knew. Didn't you? That's what you were gonna tell me earlier, huh. . ."

Miss Pauling nodded, "I was."

Scout's anger came back like a tidal wave crashing down **, "You knew? You knew and you kept it from me?"**

"Scout, I-"

"Wait, let me guess: this whole time you've spent with me is just to make sure I wasn't gonna find out something I should, right? That the big bad boss told you that you **had** to kill me if I did anything weird, right?"

Miss Pauling looked away, unable to see the hurt in Scout's eyes. "The Administrator didn't think-"

 **"Fuck the Administrator! Fuck her and fuck you! I trusted you"**

Tears came to Scout's eyes and his voice cracked slightly as he whispered, "I-I trusted you," before running into the base. Miss Pauling wanted to run after him, but she knew he needed to be alone for a while. So she walked slowly into the base and right into The Administrator's office, probably for the final time.

 _ **X X X**_

"Miss Pauling. You've returned."

"He figured it out, ma'am."

"I see."

"He is very angry. About me lying, about finding out Spy is his real father. Why did I do this?."

The Administrator shrugged, "I haven't the slightest idea. Tell me, Miss Pauling. **Why** did you do it?"

That confused Pauling slightly, but she looked down and answered, "Because I had to. Or you'd kill him, or fire me. Or both."

Helen let an evil smile slip out as she shook her head, "Wrong. You did because you are loyal to this company. And to me."

"I thought you were going to fire me?"

"I changed my mind. Everything has worked out, so consider that earlier business a warning for the future."

Miss Pauling should be happy she was going to be able to keep her job, but she didn't. All she felt was sadness over losing Scout's trust and hurting him. Suddenly Scout burst into the office, surprising the woman as Scout clutched in a phone in his hand. He had tears in his eyes as he pressed a button on the phone.

"You have one new message: Time: November, 12th 1969."

"This is Doctor Kleiner from Freeman Medical Facility. I'm calling regarding your earlier phone call about your mother, Maria."

"It is with a heavy heart that I regret to inform you that she has passed away due to complications from her disease We at the hospital are deeply sorry for your loss and we hope to be able to provide anything you may require In your time of grief."

The messaged ended. The single beep at the end echoing through the small office. Scout dropped the phone and whispered softly.

"I quit."


	12. Tired Of Running

The Administrator reacted almost instantly, standing up in surprise. "You what?"

The tears were streaming down Scout's face in a steady stream as he muttered angrily through clenched teeth, "You heard me, you old bitch. I. Quit."

"You dare talk to me like that, you unruly-"

The rest of her sentence was interrupted by Miss Pauling suddenly yelling out, "Helen, stop!" causing both Scout and The Administrator to look at her. Pauling let out a heavy sigh and looked only at Scout.

"Let him leave, ma'am. Or I will."

The Administrator looked less than happy, but glanced towards Scout with a mixture of pity and annoyance, "Very well. Red Scout, your employment at Mann Co. is hereby finished. You may collect your personal items, say your goodbyes, then you are to leave this facility before the afternoon is over."

Scout nodded and left without another word.

As soon as Scout left, Helen turned to her assistant, her yellow eyes shining with a hint of anger.

"Miss Pauling. Find a replacement for him at once."

Pauling was still staring at where Scout was just at, only to tear her eyes away and looked at her boss. She nodded and whispered.

"Yes, Administrator."

 _ **X X X**_

It didn't take Scout long to grab his things and say goodbye to everyone. It seemed like Pyro was the saddest to see him go as Pyro sobbed uncontrollably under their mask as they pulled him into a rib-crushing embrace. Scout was used to Pyro's deadly hugs though and just held the arsonist tightly.

"I'll miss you too, Py."

Pyro let go, muffled sniffling was heard and then Engineer came up to them. He patted Pyro on the shoulder to comfort them before giving Scout a small smile.

"So this is it, huh partner?"

Scout nodded, "Yup. No point in fighting when you ain't got nothing to fight for.

Engie sighed, "Wish things coulda' turned out differently. I'm sorry about your ma, son."

"Thanks, Dell."

Scout gave the Texan a hug and he returned it, holding the boy tight. They parted ways afterward, with Engie taking Pyro to his workshop to try and cheer up the sadden firebug. Scout turned, ready to just leave when he bumped into someone.

Of course, it was Spy.

Scout scowled at the Frenchman, "What do you want, spook?"

"I just came by to say goodbye to my son, Scout."

"Pretty sure you already did that about 20 years ago. Remember?"

Spy sighed heavily and looked Scout in the eyes, pleading. "Please, Jeremy. I'm sorry."

"You wouldn't need to be sorry if you were here. Where the hell were you when I was five and starting school, scared and alone cause my brothers didn't care. Where were you when I would get arrested for defending myself from thugs and drug addicts?

"Jeremy, I-"

"Where. . .where the fuck where you went my mom, your own fucking wife, was dying in front of my own eyes and I couldn't do shit to stop it?"

Spy didn't say anything, just stepped closer and hugged his son, Scout excepted his own emotions to turn to anger. But instead, all he felt was grief and sadness. He started to cry, loud choking sobs only broke up by him needing to breathe.

"Scout, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you before. But I'm here now."

Spy then let go of him and walked away, leaving Scout alone again. He wiped the tears from his face and started to walk towards the entrance. He made it without being stopped by any other teammates and just kept walking. To where Scout had no clue. But he only walked to wherever his legs would take him now.

Cause he was tired of running.

 _ **X X X**_

 _ **Short chapter I know! I'm sorry, but guess what!?**_

 _ **The next chapter is the final chapter. And it's gonna be a long one.**_

 _ **Hope you have been enjoying this so far though.**_


	13. Kill For Me (Final Chapter)

A few months had passed since the death of Scout's mom and him leaving Mann Co. His mother's funeral was a few weeks after he left and he invited all his old teammates, even Miss Pauling, and the Administrator, to attend the somber event. Surprising they all showed up, dressed in black suits and even The Administrator and Pauling had donned a black dress in place of their normal purple attire.

The funeral went aright, well as alright as funerals can go anyway. Scout tried not to cry while he spoke about his mother and her past in front of his friends, but it was too much and he started to feel the tears stream down his face. He wiped them and looked towards his mom's grave and seemed to speak only to her, even though she couldn't hear him anymore.

"Ma, I. . I'm sorry I failed you. I wasn't fast enough to help you. I wasn't the son you used to always be proud of."

After his friends had all said their goodbyes and left, Scout kneeled in front of his mother's freshly dug grave and sobbed loudly, not even caring anymore if people did hear. His cries were heard however by Spy, who appeared behind him. Spy placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She's in a better place, Scout."

"The "better place" should be here, with me. With us."

Spy's heart swelled slightly when he heard Scout mention him and smiled softly, "I'm sure your mother would be happy to see us getting along like she always imagined."

Scout got up from the ground and looked to Spy, smiling with tears still staining his cheeks. "Yea, I bet she would."

"And she **is** proud of you. It wasn't your fault she passed."

"I. . .I just wish there was something I coulda did, ya know?"

Spy nodded, and let an out a sigh. "I know. I need to be leaving now. I'll keep in touch with you."

"I'd like that. . .Dad."

Spy smiled again and hugged Scout tightly, "Thank you, Jeremy."

"For what?"

"For forgiving an old fool."

 _ **X X X**_

Little over a month had since passed his mom's funeral and his reconciliation with Spy. Scout moved back into his old childhood home and then went quiet for a while. Such a long while that it started to worry his old teammates that something had happened to their young friend, and that worry caused them to start to perform poorly in matches and start losing nearly every single one they fought in.

So, in order to get her employees back in fighting shape, The Administrator sent Miss Pauling to Boston to check up on Scout. Miss Pauling took her own little scooter she drove whenever she was on a solo mission away from the bases and made her way towards Boston. It took several days on her unsurprisingly slow scooter to get to her destination. She remembered where Scout's old house was since she had files upon files of each mercenary's personal life and past. She made it there in little under twenty minutes and knocked on the door, hoping Scout was inside.

"Scout! Scout, it's Pauling. Are you in there?"

She was about to knock some more when the door suddenly flew open and there stood Scout in the doorway. She could tell right away he hadn't been sleeping much and eating even less as the young man's dark circle shrouded dead eyes stared at her.

"Miss. . .Pauling? Why are you here?"

"I'll tell you, but can I come in? I'd prefer not to talk outside in the cold."

Scout nodded, though it looked like he hadn't really heard her and just walked back inside as Miss Pauling followed him in, shutting the door behind her. Scout walked through the house, passing the dirty and small looking kitchen. Miss Pauling glanced in and saw the sink had dirty dishes piled high and the fridge was opened slightly, no doubt spoiling the food inside. Scout had been living like this for God knows how long and it broke Pauling's heart to see how much his mother's death had really affected him.

She was so deep in thought and staring at the kitchen's slowly eroding surroundings that she didn't notice Scout staring at her again. She gave him a smile which he didn't return as he muttered, almost to himself.

"Been too tired to do dishes."

Pauling nodded and turned away from him, "I see."

"So you wanna tell me why you're here?"

"Scout. . .The team needs you-"

"No."

Some emotion flashed in Scout's tired eyes and it looked like anger. Pauling could see it in his eyes and on his face, he wasn't going back. But he had to, or the whole team would be out of a job by the end of the week.

Or dead.

"Scout, please. The team needs you. The Administrator needs you. I. . I need you."

Scout ignored her confession and instead muttered out, "What happened to your replacement you were supposed to find?"

"We tried, but none of the newer "Scouts" could match you evenly with anything. And the team didn't like them a whole lot, so it was a lost cause. That's why we need you, cause the teams likes you. You're good at what you do. Please, Scout."

Scout sighed and looked at the floor, "I can't. That old bitch lied to me. **You** lied to me. How can I work for someone who can't even tell the simple truth?"

"I know you don't have any reason to, but I need you to trust me. At least trust me. I'm sorry."

Scout looked back up at her, "I just. . .What happens the day you aren't?"

"Aren't what?"

"Aren't sorry. What happens the day you grow as cold and mean as The Administrator? What happens when you stop caring about me?"

"Scout. . .I'll never stop caring about you. I promise."

Then Miss Pauling stepped closer and hugged him. Scout held her close and tight like he was afraid if he let go, she'd disappear. More tears than Scout ever shed started flowing and he gripped Miss Pauling's body tighter.

"Scout, I'm sorry we couldn't save her. I'm sorry I lied. I'm so sorry."

Scout didn't say anything, just sobbed more until he couldn't anymore. He let go of her after a minute or so and stared Miss Pauling in the eyes.

"Okay. I'll go. I'll fight again."

Miss Pauling's heart jumped for joy. Scout was coming back! In her happiness, she grabbed the young merc's face and kissed him. Scout was understandably shocked but had enough brain power to kiss her back. And he had a little more brain power to make a thought.

"Freakin' sweet.

 _ **X X X**_

Scout went back to Mann Co. within the next week. The first week of his return had been non-stop partying for his teammates and him. They were all extremely happy to have their old, loud-mouth Scout back for good. The Administrator even let them invite miss Pauling to join in the festivities, seeing as how Pauling helped bring back Scout to them. The following weeks were even more fun, at least to the murderous maniacs of RED Team, as they were back to fighting.

The clock ticked down slowly from thirty as the RED members ready for battle. Pyro was poking Engie in the cheek, trying to get the Texan to play a game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with them. Medic and Heavy were publicly holding hands and smiling at each other as they spoke to each other in German and Russian, which both learned in order to understand their lover. Scout was in the back of the small waiting room, wiping down his Scattergun for the first battle since his return, when he was approached by Miss Pauling.

He smiled at his friend, "Hey there, Pauling."

"You ready for this, Scout?"

Scout shot her a grin and brandished his gun, "Baby, I was **born** ready."

"Good luck then, Jeremy."

Scout pretended to look shocked, "Hey! Since when could you call me by my real name?"

Pauling leaned in and smiled, "Since I wanted to."

Then Miss Pauling gave him a quick peck on the cheek, causing Scout's cheeks to heat up slightly. He rubbed the back of his neck and grinned.

"Fair enough."

"Get out there and kill some Blus for me."

Scout got up from his seat and smiled wide, "You got it!"

Scout walked up to where his other teammates at the gate, waiting as The Administrator started to count down from ten.

 **"10. . .9. . .8. . .7. . .6. . .5. . ."**

Scout checked his gun. Everything was perfectly oiled and ready for killing. He breathed out his nose slowly. He was ready.

 **"4. . .3. . .2. . ."**

Scout cheered with his team, all ready and excited for the battle. They were ready to show those Blus that Scout was back and he was raring to take them down.

 **"1! Start fighting!"**

The door opened and the team poured out, with Scout leading them. A triumph smile on his face.

The Scout was back.


End file.
